five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 April 2015
12:14 hi 12:14 Hi 12:14 Im back 12:15 so whats going on? 12:15 Me and ender are havin' a chat, nothin' muc'. 12:16 oh... 12:17 Derp, 12:17 hey 12:19 :) 12:19 :3 12:20 meow. 12:21 * South Ferry hug cheese. 12:22 Thanks. 12:23 meow. 12:25 :) 12:26 now what? 12:26 I really wanna make something based off of Inventing! and Boninas Phone Calls but there doesen't need to be a third one 12:27 and I dun't wanna be a cerpycuut. 12:27 Well, 12:28 It actually ties in with an article 12:28 that was way before inventing 12:28 Rare FFP Items 12:28 Which I made 12:28 Read in Bonina's part 12:29 Yea 12:29 :/ 12:29 I don't wanna copy anything 12:29 Technically you "copied" A Few Suggestions, 12:29 but you gave credit 12:29 didnt you? 12:29 Do the same thing. 12:30 http://prntscr.com/6repzz Also fnaf 5 teaser hacked from scott today!!!!!!!!! 12:31 yea 12:31 OMGZ1111111!!!1111!1 12:31 fnaf5 cuybnfriemd 12:31 fnaf movie already cuybnfriemd 12:31 Indeed. 12:32 OMG i just got emailed fnaf 6!!!!11 12:32 http://prntscr.com/6reqq1 12:32 SPRINGTRAP LOST HIS HEAD 12:32 RAISE 10000000$ DOLLARS PLS 12:32 SPRINGY NEEDS HIS HEAD 12:34 Indeed. 12:34 Fun Fact: 12:35 When I'm making teasers and have to make art, 12:35 like phantom toy bonnie 12:35 I do a horrible MS Paint Job 12:35 then glorify it 12:35 in my image editing software. 12:35 omg guois 12:35 That's what I did with the 1st teaser. 12:35 I GOT EMAILED FNAF 666?! 12:35 WOTTTT 12:35 http://i.imgur.com/TFVPuok.jpg 12:36 Noice! 12:36 hm... 12:37 But dat is true. I do a horrible ms paint job, then do some glorifying. 12:37 Is it ok if i leak the identy of the thing in the 1st trailer ender? 12:37 to cheese? 12:44 I guess so. 12:44 KK 12:45 http://prntscr.com/6reslb 12:45 This is not sarcasm. 12:45 This is the ACTUAL image 12:45 I used in that teaser. 12:45 See how that program can glorify anything? 12:45 OMG WTF GUOIS I GOT EMAILED FNAF 1337 TOO?! I DEEDENT EVEB NOTIEC!~ 12:46 Noice. 12:46 http://i.imgur.com/j4rscFT.jpg 12:46 Ahhh 12:46 fnaf 1337 confirmed. 12:47 Bear The Bear I presume this animatronic will be in FNAF 1337. 12:49 http://prntscr.com/6rewso Did you get this one? 12:50 It's FNAF 9001. 12:52 OMG I NEVER SEEN DAT 12:52 NOICE BRO 12:53 omg omg 12:53 scott emailed be anuther teeser 12:53 for fnaf 1337 12:53 http://i.imgur.com/h7Cf3ZL.jpg 12:53 bear the bear confirmed11!!!111 12:54 Make your own Phone call creepypasta 12:54 :) 12:54 Okay..? 12:54 You said 12:55 You wanted to make one, 12:55 but 12:55 you didn't want to copy. 12:55 Do it. 12:55 Okay :/ 12:55 ok 12:55 Don't do it. 12:56 * South Ferry makes french fries outta enderspring 12:56 :| 12:56 :/ 12:56 kay 12:57 yea 12:57 * South Ferry revives Ender. 12:57 So, 12:57 what now? 12:57 nothing 12:57 just wait for FNAF 22 12:58 KK. 12:58 *Fnaf22 is out* 12:58 ok 12:58 Mr. Purple's Journal 12:58 You can read this 12:58 I guess. 12:59 lol 12:59 fnaf22 is not out 01:00 dats anuther fake release troll by scott 01:00 Dang. 01:03 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/A_Few_Suggestions 01:03 Oops 01:03 Ignore that. 01:14 FNAF 22 teaser http://i.imgur.com/pHFG43C.jpg 01:15 1 sec... 01:17 Seems legit. 01:17 noice m8 01:17 :) 01:18 hm. 01:19 Would I be a good bureaucrat? 01:26 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0RpMZoTj04q 01:26 It is recommended 01:26 You make audio for inventing. 01:27 I can't hear anything. 01:28 Oh 01:28 It is the audio.... 01:28 Uh.... 01:28 Well.............. 01:28 Um............. 01:28 Uh.... 01:28 Err..... 01:28 Well, this is anticlimatic... 01:30 Its just the demo i need to work out the bugs 01:30 I see. 01:31 Work on quality :) 01:31 It's nice though. 01:32 Thanks 01:36 . 01:37 Hello. 01:37 Proto what are you doing here? 01:37 What do you mean im ypu after all? 01:38 Rrrrrrr 01:38 Why are you using two devices to talk to yourself? 01:38 What? scared? 01:38 There's no need for it, really. 01:39 eheheh 01:39 South this doesn't concern you!!!!!!!! 01:39 It does concern me. 01:39 Proto i want you gone!!! 01:39 Ahem, as one of the Wiki Staff on this Wiki, 01:39 It is required that I know, 01:39 What why should i? 01:39 if you are indeed using two devices to talk to yourself. 01:39 Which you are. 01:40 LOOK SOUTH IM how you say...phycologicly damadged ok???? just let me get rid of him 01:41 Proto, or should I say Odd Cheese, 01:41 Why did you physically damage Odd Cheese/Proto? 01:41 what? 01:41 Or psychologically. 01:41 Whatever it is. 01:41 look i was stuck in his head for along timme 01:42 Of course. 01:42 So now you have escaped, 01:42 and manifested on another device. 01:42 Cheese, 01:42 Ya know I could get rid of him quite easily 01:42 But there's no need for that. 01:42 I was screwing with him spiritually,angerlly tiredly and se-- 01:42 Since it's up to you to do that. 01:42 Hey!??dont go there 01:43 why not you obiously are crazy? 01:43 shut up!!!!! 01:44 Cheese, do you want to get rid of Proto? 01:44 Or should I say, 01:44 Do you want to get rid of yourself? 01:45 MIB, welcome. 01:45 Hetwo! 01:45 :3 01:45 Guess what? :) 01:45 the FNAF Movie!? 01:45 :3 01:45 Yea 01:45 lol 01:45 MIB 01:46 Yush, Potato? 01:46 Oh no 01:46 we dont wanna talk about that 01:46 We will not talk about that movie. 01:46 :c 01:46 What I was gonna say was is that I got the 1,000 edits on articles badge, 01:46 Something no one on the Wiki besides me has, so yay :) 01:46 Anyway, 01:47 Have fun with Fox's OC's. 01:47 Treat them well. 01:48 I Will. 01:48 My obligation. 01:48 :) 01:48 But now, Vinny will be forced to adopt the Wikim 01:48 since Fox is no longer here. 01:48 Wiki* 01:48 And because he becomes B-cat, 01:49 There will have to be someone to replace him. 01:49 But who? 01:49 I wonder who the admin will be. 01:49 I think the user with the most edits on articles. 01:49 Not in general, on articles. 01:49 Will that work? 01:50 ....Uh Huh! 01:50 So, who is that user? 01:50 I think I can do it! 01:50 Mainspace. 01:50 Or you! 01:50 Let's check Gao's edits, 01:50 Your edits, 01:51 And my edits. 01:51 We are the 3 most likely canidates. 01:51 Let's see. 01:51 Gao has 151 main... 01:51 main... 01:51 Mm hmm.. 01:52 ...Okay.... 01:52 635 for you, MIB. 01:52 Herro uncle poopheadmib 01:52 Vinneh. 01:52 Whats wrong with me? 01:52 403 fo meh 01:52 FNAF MOVIE 01:52 :3 01:52 gud 4 u 01:52 FNAF MOVIE CONFIRMED 01:52 And for me, 01:52 925.... 01:52 Don't care. 01:52 FNaF is overrated. 01:53 Gao: 151 MIB: 635 Me: 925. 01:53 boot then y ar u her 01:53 Hm, There must be someone with more edits then me. 01:53 Anyway, 01:53 the movie 01:53 will ruin 01:53 the franchise. 01:53 Forever. 2015 04 09